


it's hard for me, my baby

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Coda, Crying, Episode: s06e08 The Presidential Suite, F/M, Supportive sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: After breaking up with Ted, Alexis is trying her best.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	it's hard for me, my baby

**Author's Note:**

> this episode was a whirlwind but, ted and alexis made me cry. like as soon as the song started i was a bucket of tears and then just sat down and wrote this.
> 
> the title comes from the song dedicated to the one i love by the mamas and the papas. this was the song that played in the final scene and i'm gonna be dan in this moment and say: listen to the [lyrics!](https://genius.com/The-mamas-and-the-papas-dedicated-to-the-one-i-love-lyrics)

For the rest of the meal, Alexis snuggled into Ted. Neither one of them ate much. After their conversation, eating was the last thing on her mind. She only ate so as not to have Twyla think there was something wrong with the food. Looking over at Ted he was using his fork to push the lasagna back and forth.

As she took a bite of the cheesecake it felt heavy and cloying and she quickly washed it down with a sip of wine. Tears had been in her eyes for most of the meal and Ted was kind enough to ignore the ones that were running down her cheeks. Making the decision hadn’t been easy and saying the words had been difficult. The fact Ted agreed eased the pain a small amount, but seeing his face right now, the normal brightness in his eyes dull, a small smile on his face like he thought if he smiled it would be okay, broke her a little inside. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Alexis whispered.

Ted slowly and gently ran his hand down her arm, “If you’re ready then so am I.”

She sniffled and slowly got up from the booth. Looking around she didn’t see Twyla. She had to be in the back. When she had returned with their food and saw their faces she hadn’t said anything. Alexis appreciated that Twyla was giving them their space, but it made her more aware of the eventual ensuing awkwardness.

“Did you drive over, or…?” Ted started.

“Uh, Mom and Dad have the car so I walked here.”

“Do you-do you want a ride?” Ted looked down once he finished and it hurt her how unsure he was.

“If you’re comfortable with it.” 

“Yeah...yeah, it’s fine.” Ted walked up next to her and they headed out the door and towards his car.

Alexis got into the car, taking a deep breath, and leaning her head on the window. The radio was on low, quiet enough not to hear the words, but enough to ease the silence. She looked at the houses passing by, Ray’s, the Schitt’s, her heart panged when they passed the vet clinic. Her mind went back to the days of visiting Ted at work, tapping on the filing cabinet to get his attention, to working with him, not always confident but trying her best while Ted gave encouragement when she was working on her high school diploma. Before she knew it the car was in front of the motel. She got out of the car and started walking to the room. The sooner she was in her room she could hide in the blankets and cry.

“Alexis!”

She turned to see Ted walking fast and stopped in front of her.

“I just wanted to say bye.”

Alexis froze. She hadn’t really considered saying bye and actually meaning  _ bye _ . She’d said bye to so many guys before, sometimes she wouldn’t say bye and just ditch them. This was Ted though and things had never been the same with him.

“This might be a dumb decision, but can I have one last kiss?” She looked at Ted’s eyes trying to see if they would have the answer.

“Yes,” Ted whispered and moved to cup her face and pull her into a kiss.

She’d never had a kiss like this. All the love she had for Ted she poured into the kiss, it wasn’t like the messy and rushed kisses they had earlier in the day, it was slow and gentle, knowing that as soon as one of them pulled away it would be over. Alexis gripped tight on Ted’s lapels not wanting to let go quite yet.

What felt like too soon they both unhurriedly pulled away. Ted rubbed his thumb on her face to wipe the tears she hadn’t realized she’d start to shed, before moving his hands to graze along her arms before loosening her hands from his lapels.

“Goodbye, Alexis.”

Alexis watched as tears started falling from Ted’s eyes. “Goodbye Ted," she said softly

She turned and unlocked the motel room and walked through, quickly shutting it behind her before glancing back at Ted.

Flipping on the light she kicked off her heels and strode over to the closet and took off her dress before hanging it up. She changed into her comfiest sweats and despite the heat put on a sweater. In the bathroom, she took off her makeup and brushed her teeth. When she walked around to her bed she felt something. 

Looking down it was the teddy bear Ted had given to her earlier in the day. Picking it up she brushed her hands along the fur. It was softer than she expected and she pulled it to her chest giving it a small squeeze.

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Emotionally exhausted from the day she quickly fell asleep.

\---

Alexis woke to the sound of a door opening. Slowly turning around she saw it was David.

“So, did you have fun with Ted last night?” David asked, shimmying his shoulders.

Suddenly she remembered what happened last night and a fresh wave of tears started.

David sat his bag down, “I know he’s gone, but his trip is almost over isn’t it? It won’t be that long before he’s back here.”

David’s words caused her to cry harder and she burrowed her head into the pillow. Soon a hand was on her shoulder.

“Is something wrong,” David said quietly.

Alexis lifted her head up, “Ted and I broke up.”

“Wait, what?”

She sat up and glanced down to see that she was still clutching the teddy bear. “He told me that they offered him to stay longer and we both decided it would be best if we ended things.”

David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She tucked her head into his shoulder trying to avoid tears on his sweater while finding some comfort in its softness and the smell of his cologne.

“That’s a tough decision but it sounds like you made the right one.”

“It hurts.”

“I know and you both loved each other. I’m here if you need me okay? Now, do you want to hear how the engagement photos went yesterday?”

Alexis nodded.

“Well, to start with Ray tried to show us the different background options he had and let me tell you, I don’t know who would even use them…”

She focused on David’s story. The heartbreak was still there and she knew it would be for a while, but as long as she had the support of her family she would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to cry along with me come visit me on my tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
